Electronic messaging can allow a user to communicate with anyone that has access to the same computer network from any location. Examples of electronic messaging can include one-to-one communication, such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging, and one-to-many communication, such as electronic bulletin board systems, internet forums, websites, blogs, and newsgroups.
Generally, most forms of electronic messaging allow for near complete anonymity between users. While many users may find such anonymity beneficial, it can also make such forms of electronic messaging susceptible to frauds, scams, and other issues.
Accordingly, messaging systems that can provide relative anonymity while still providing proof that a user is at, for example, a particular location within a particular time-window may be desirable.
Therefore, methods and systems for providing messaging services can be improved by providing strong physical presence and temporal verifications.